marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Zarda Shelton (Mephisto's Simulacrum) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Mephisto (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Washington, D.C., USA | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Utopian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, government agent, princess, boxer | Education = | Origin = Utopian created by Mephisto | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Ed McGuiness | First = Avengers Vol 8 10 | HistoryText = Zelda Shelton was a construct created by the demon Mephisto and programmed by the Power Elite in cooperation with a recently revived Agent Coulson to be a superhero sponsored by the U.S. Government. Given the code-name Power Princess, Zelda was a member of the Squadron Supreme of America and during her personal time she was a boxer. Power Princess and her team were brought in to meet General Ross in order to be the U.S.'s response to the now unaligned Avengers. Zelda was put to the test against King Namor and his Defenders of the Deep who attacked an Roxxon oil rig in the Gulf of Mexico. She battled against Manowar while her teammates secured the rig and the lives aboard it. The Squadron made quick work of Namor's group. Zarda was in the middle of a boxing match when she was called to Washington, D.C. with her fellow Squadron. Agent Coulson brought her up to speed about the War of the Realms. Frost Giants had invaded the capital, and Power Princess and the others were ordered to deal with the situation. Zarda was at Hyperion's side as she said that this reminded her of a cold morning swim back on Utopia Isle and recommended that they both get naked, but Hyperion told her to focus with the battle at hand. Power Princess flew at super-speed straight into the head of one of the giants, which killed it as she emerged from the back of its head. After a lengthy fight, Power Princess watched as the Giants left for Canada, but suggested that they should go after them; however, Nighthawk told her that it wasn't their problem. Power Princess was going to split up with the rest of the Squadron to go to denser population cities like Los Angeles and New York City, but Coulson told them they where going to Ohio instead as that was a battleground state. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Zarda Shelton of Earth-712. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Zarda Shelton of Earth-712. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Zarda was programmed to be a lustful power woman from the Utopia Isle who thought she was the strongest woman in the world. She had to wear a special necklace to dampen her abilities when she was in her secret identity. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Flight Category:Utopians (Race) Category:Regeneration Category:Created by Mephisto Category:DC Comics Pastiches